Jack's dilemma
by Shinoku
Summary: Jack takes a woman on the adventure of a lifetime. Will he find love or heartbreak? RR please JOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Heather. I have made some changes and reposted this. Hope you like it.  
  
Heather sat on her friend's love seat reading a novel. Her friend Elizabeth sat next to her knitting. Heather yawned and set down her novel and looked up at the clock. It said 10 p.m. and she stretched slightly. She peered at Elizabeth and found her dozing.  
  
"I think it is time I went to sleep," she whispered.  
  
Heather stood, covered Elizabeth with a blanket and ascended the stairs. She entered her room and changed into her nightdress. She sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. As she braided her long hair she softly hummed. She laid her brush down and slipped into her bed. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
Sounds from downstairs woke Heather from her sleep. She heard soft, jolly laughter from downstairs. She recognized one of them as Will, Elizabeth's husband. Sighing, she sat up and pulled on her night robe. She tied it and stepped from her room. She heard more laughter with Elizabeth's joining in. She peered over the stair rails and saw a rough looking man sitting with them and laughing joyfully.  
  
"I see we have an onlooker," said the stranger looking up.  
  
"Oh Heather. I do apologize if we woke you dear. Please come meet Mr. Sparrow," said Elizabeth calling to her.  
  
Heather descended the stairs and walked over to the stranger who stood to greet her. He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
"I be glad to meet you my lovely lady," he spoke in a roguish voice.  
  
"This is Captain Jack Sparrow, Heather. Jack this is Heather Davies. She is visiting us from London," said Elizabeth.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Sparrow," said Heather, curtsying slightly.  
  
"Oh you're a right proper lady aren't ya love," he chuckled.  
  
"Jack," said Elizabeth punching him lightly on the arm.  
  
"It is alright Beth. What he says is true," said Heather laughing lightly.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Heather. There is someone at the door for you," announced the butler.  
  
"Oh my. Who could it be at this time? Excuse me Captain," she said before hurrying from the room.  
  
"She is a beauty isn't she Jack?" said Will noticing Jack's eyes follow Heather from the room.  
  
"That she be lad. Now where were we," chuckled Jack, returning to their talk.  
  
Heather hurried to the receiving room and peered in. She almost groaned when she saw who it was. Sighing, she gathered her manners and moved into the room.  
  
"Ah Miss Heather. How good to see you. I didn't disturb you did I?" asked the man.  
  
"Why yes Mr. Grayson you in fact did. What brings you here at this hour?" she said.  
  
"Why my lady. I have brought word of your brother. He has been found," said the man, getting too close to her.  
  
"Where is he Mr. Grayson?" she said, moving away.  
  
"First I want my reward. And you look like a damn fine reward," said the man leering at her.  
  
"Mr. Grayson, unhand me at once," cried Heather.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" said Grayson.  
  
"Because if ye don't be doin as the lady says we shall run ye through," growled a voice.  
  
Heather looked up to find Will and Jack standing in the doorway with a sword and pistol aimed at the man. She felt Grayson let her go and she rushed to Jack's side. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other remained pointed at Grayson.  
  
"Now tell her what she wants to know or join Davy Jones," said Will.  
  
"Your brother was seen in Tortuga one week ago. Now may I go?" said the man.  
  
"Yes but don't show yer face round here again," growled Jack, holding Heather close.  
  
They watched the man leave and Heather sighed with relief. Than she realized her brother was alive. She laid her head on Jack's shoulder and cried softly. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. She pulled back as the sobs stopped. She looked into Jack's dark laughing eyes and felt herself fall into them. They stood like that for only moments before she pulled herself away.  
  
"Thank you Captain and Will. But now this means my brother is alive. But how am I going to find him?" she said, sitting in a dining chair.  
  
"Tortuga is a pirate town love. He is more than likely there. Who be yer brother lass?" asked Jack kneeling in front of her.  
  
"His name is Tomas Robbins," she said, again looking into his eyes.  
  
"Tom is yer brother? I know him. He is one of the finest pirates around. Besides me of course," said Jack, chuckling with mirth.  
  
"You do? Can you take me to him?" she said, clutching his hand in hers.  
  
"Yes I could. But Tortuga be no place for a lady," he said, squeezing her hand. "Ye could tell me what ya be wantin him fer and I will get it to him."  
  
"No, I must tell him myself. I promised father," she said, lowering her eyes.  
  
"Well Jack. I don't see why you couldn't just take her to Tortuga. She would have you to protect her. Along with your crew," suggested Will.  
  
"Oh Jack. Would you take me to find him? Please," said Heather, looking at Jack with hope filled eyes.  
  
"Oh ye be a sly one lad. Ye know I can never resist a lady," chuckled Jack.  
  
"Oh thankyou thankyou," said Heather placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Now for that I would take ye to the ends of the earth miss," said Jack laughing softly.  
  
Please R/R if you want more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Heather and no one else.  
  
Heather blushed bright red and Jack laughed wholeheartedly. He stood and helped her to her feet. Bowing before her he left to go to his own room, Jack sauntered out. Heather watched him leave and caught herself ogling his rear end. She turned pink again and looked away.  
  
"He is a fine looking man, is he not Mel?" whispered Beth in her ear.  
  
"Umm yes I suppose," she said, stifling a blush.  
  
Morning soon pushed its way into the sky. Heather slept softly in her bed. A soft knock pulled her from her dreams. She rubbed her eyes and heard a louder knock.  
  
"Come in," she called, pulling a sheet around her.  
  
"Good morning to ye lass. I thought I might come tell ya we be ready to ship out. I have taken the liberty of packing ye some clothes suited for a ship. I will wait for ye in the kitchen," said Jack opening the door and closing it as he left again.  
  
Heather quickly dressed in a simple dress and brushed her hair. She took her purse of coins from its hiding place and tucked it into her corset. She braided her hair and coiled it on top of her head. She covered it with a bonnet and than walked to the kitchen.  
  
As she neared the kitchen she heard a deep-throated laughter. She felt her heart beat faster at seeing the handsome pirate again. Stopping outside the kitchen she composed herself and walked in. The men immediately stood up and bowed. She saw the sparkle in Jack's eyes and couldn't resist a smile. He was a mysterious man full of plenty of joy and laughter, yet could be serious at the drop of a hat.  
  
"Well Miss, grab ye some breakfast and fill up," said Jack plopping in his chair again.  
  
Heather sat down and a servant set a hearty plate before her. She gasped at all the food and looked at Jack. He chuckled and leaned close to her.  
  
"Your too skinny. Ye need nourishment for a long voyage. Eat up. What ye don't eat I will finish, Savv?" he whispered before sitting back.  
  
Heather, to Jack's surprise, ate the whole plate. She let out a small burp and he chuckled when she gasped and covered her mouth. She turned and smiled at him as the maid cleared her plate.  
  
"Well you surprise me. Most ladies eat like birds. But you lass are not an ordinary lady. You are a lady with pirate in yer blood," laughed Jack, pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Why thankyou Captain," she said, smiling.  
  
"Now there be none of that formality with me. I be Jack to you," he said as they left the house.  
  
Heather walked quietly beside him, listening to him as he told tails of his life and adventures. As they neared the docks, several seedy looking characters stepped in front and behind them. Heather gasped and clutched Jack's right arm. She saw him grin evilly and draw his sword in his left arm.  
  
"What may I ask do you want?" he said slowly, wrapping his right arm around Heather.  
  
"We be wantin this little lady. She is a pretty one. Can do much better than you," snickered one man.  
  
"Ye lay one hand on this lass and yer hide will be swingin from me mast," said Jack, pulling her closer against his chest.  
  
"Than we will just take her," hissed one man, rushing them.  
  
Heather found herself pulled with Jack as he swung his sword at the man. He deposited her against the nearby wall and jumped them. Heather watched in awe as Jack wiped the floor with the men. She smiled as he chased them down the sidewalk a few feet before stopping. He turned and gave her the biggest smile and bowed low with his hat.  
  
"You were amazing Jack," she said as he offered her his arm and she took it.  
  
"Why thank ye lass," he said as they continued walking and finally came to the ship.  
  
He left her standing on the dock near the Black Pearl while he went to check on things. She again caught herself ogling his rear end and turned away to look at the ocean. She clutched a pendant at her neck and walked down to the nearby beach.  
  
"Oh mother, I wish you were here. It would be easier if Tom heard it from you," she whispered as she stared out at the water.  
  
"Miss we are ready to leave," said a voice behind her.  
  
"Yes thank you," she said taking the hand the man offered.  
  
Heather was led up the plank and onto the boat. She was left by the mast to watch the crew set sail. She looked up to the aft deck where the wheel was. She shielded her eyes against the sun and gasped. There stood Jack in all his glory yelling orders to the crew. He was as handsome as ever as she watched him steer away from dock. He seemed to sense her and turned a bright smile towards her. She waved to him and he nodded his head before turning his attention to steering.  
  
The day soon turned to evening. Heather sat in her own cabin brushing her hair. She had found the clothes Jack had brought for her and smiled. She set the brush down and stepped from her dress and undergarments. She pulled on the pair of breeches and shirt. She smelled the scent of the ocean and rum on the shirt and realized it was one of Jack's. She tucked it in and slipped into her slipper shoes. She again sat down to braid her hair into a long braid.  
  
"Come in," she said when a knock came at the door.  
  
"Miss Heather. The Captain has requested yer presence at the dinner table," said a pirate softly, his hat in his hands.  
  
"Thank you Gibbs," she said following him from the room and to Jack's own cabin.  
  
"Capn, the lady be here," said Gibbs knocking and opening the door.  
  
"Come in, love," came a voice inside.  
  
Heather entered and closed the door behind her. She saw Jack standing near a window looking out at the ocean. She saw he was dressed in only a white shirt and breeches like hers and smiled softly. She let her eyes take in the beauty that was him. She saw the lines of his well-toned back under the shirt and moved to his waist. As always her eyes landed on his rear end now emphasized by his leather pirate breeches. She turned away to study the room as he turned.  
  
"Yer even pretty dressed up in mens clothing. Come sit and eat love," he said, leading her to a chair.  
  
Please R/R if you want me to continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nope still don't own them  
  
A/N: Ok I know Jack isn't as Roguish as I intended him to be. But this is the way he came out. He is ooc ok? Ok!  
  
"Thank you for the use of them," she said, sitting down and watching as he sat down.  
  
"Go ahead lass. Eat up," he said as he began to eat.  
  
Heather again ate her plate clean leaving him chuckling softly. She set her fork down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She looked up at Jack where he sat with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"I like a lass with a hearty appetite," he chuckled, smiling brightly.  
  
"Not as hearty as yours is Jack," she said laughing softly. "Plus it is amazing what you can do without a corsett on."  
  
Heather settled into ship life as the days passed. Jack showed her different aspects of the ship and showed her the ways of pirate life. She soon took over the cooking and found a place on the ship. She also found herself falling for the handsome pirate and loved every minute spent with him.  
  
She was awakened one evening by shouting. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and dressed. As she was brushing her hair, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Aye, good morning lass. We've arrived at Tortuga. We be embarkin in a matter of minutes. Would ye care to join me on the aft deck?"  
  
"Why Jack, I would love to."  
  
Heather set her brush down and followed Jack from her cabin. He helped her up next to the wheel and she was awed by the view. She looked off into the vast ocean that disappeared against the horizon. Than she swept her eyes towards Tortuga.  
  
"Oh Jack. It is beautiful out here. I can see why you love the freedom of it so much," she said as they slowly approached Tortuga.  
  
"Well lass, there be nothing like the life of a pirate. But as you said, it be the freedom I love. Now let's be off to find your brother," answered Jack as they docked.  
  
Heather followed Jack from the harbor to the town of Tortuga. Jack chuckled when she clung to him as she saw some seedy characters. She softly punched him on the arm, which made him chuckle even more.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Not far away, on top of a building, stood Mr. Grayson. He watched them through an eyeglass. He sneered as he saw her dressed up in Jack's clothes.  
  
"I will get ye Heather. Ye will be mine if'n I have to plunder ya from that wretched Sparrow. Nobody refuses me," he whispered as he saw them turn into a bar.  
  
Grayson pocketed his eyeglass and left the roof.  
  
Heather followed Jack around Tortuga for hours. She clutched his jacket whenever they stopped to speak to someone. There were rumors of her brother being there but that had been over 2 weeks ago. One rumor led them to the door of a seedy pub. Heather scrunched her nose at the smell that hit he as they entered.  
  
"There be no need to be afraid, lass. Just stick with Jack and ye will be fine, savvy?" whispered Jack winking at her.  
  
"Who said I was afraid. This place just smells like a pigs pen," she whispered back, pinching her nose for emphasis.  
  
Jack led her through the throng of unclean people to an empty table. Heather sat down, making sure not to sit too far away from him. Jack ordered a glass of rum for him and turned to Heather.  
  
"What ye be wantin to drink lass?" chuckled Jack, his eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"Umm what you have will be fine," she said, looking around her.  
  
Jack smiled and ordered another rum for her. They were set down in front of them moments later. Jack drank his in one gulp and looked at Melissa from the corner of his eye. He saw her take a gulp which turned into a fit of coughing.  
  
"What in heaven's name is this?" she said, Jack slapping her softly on the back.  
  
"It be rum, which is what ye asked fer, love. Though I thought it be a might strong for a wee sprite like ye," he said chuckling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were getting hard drink? I don't drink," she said, angrily punching him on the arm.  
  
"I be a pirate. Ye should know I drink. Rum be my favorite though, lass," he said, smiling with glee.  
  
She was about to knock the smile from his face when they were interrupted. A large man walked up followed by two others. Heather felt Jack grab her hand with one of his while reaching for his sword with the other.  
  
"What ye be wantin ye won't find here," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"We 'eard ya been lookin fer Tomas Robbins? This be true?" growled the first man.  
  
"That be true. But what's it got to do with you?" sneered Jack.  
  
"We 'ave word of 'im. We can tell ya fer a price," snickered another man.  
  
"Depends on what yer wantin."  
  
"We be wantin gold,"  
  
"I will offer ya 2 gold pieces each fer what ya know. Two more if it lead to somethin," said Jack.  
  
Heather placed six gold pieces to jack under the table and he handed it to the men as they sat down. Heather wrinkled her nose at the stink coming from them and buried her face in Jack's shoulder. Jack's grip on her hand turned into a soft caress to calm her nerves.  
  
"Now, what ye be knowin," he said.  
  
"We saw Tom wit' Ol' Barnes three nights past. Over 'eard 'em mention somethin bout a map. They be sailin to Monarch isle," said the large man. "That same night we saw Tom bein drug from this ere pub and to a ship, The Golden Lark."  
  
"Here be the rest, now go," said Jack tossing them more gold.  
  
"Oh Jack! How will we find him now?" sobbed Heather.  
  
"We be headin to the isle. I know this Capn Barnes. He be nothin but a thief. He gives us real pirates a bad name," said Jack, leading her from the pub and htrough the streets.  
  
Unknown to them, Grayson's men awaited them around one corner. They jumped them as they passed, knocking Jack down. The last thing he heard before dark took him was Heather's sweet voice screaming his name. 


End file.
